


wont you stay in daydreams with me

by teefmunchie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Punk Yamaguchi Tadashi, Soulmates, With A Twist, Writer Tsukishima Kei, well kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teefmunchie/pseuds/teefmunchie
Summary: "I loved him""I still love him""I will still love him, even when my skin begins to sag, my bones start to shrivel and my heart grows weaker with every minute I'm alive""I am forever his""even when he isn't mine"
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	wont you stay in daydreams with me

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever fic so be aware of that but also I'm super down for critique so feel free :)

“Shit” tsukishima mumbled under his breath. He was slightly shaking, breathing heavily with his back pressed against the rough cement wall of the gym. After all these months pacing in his room acting out all the ways he’d confess and he still had not one clue how he was to express his undying love for Yamaguchi.

“This was a stupid fucking idea I should just bottle up all my feelings and then I’ll just die” he muttered to himself.

Tsukishima started to shuffle away from his place at the wall when the sound of soft singing came from behind the gym. It was Yamaguchi’s, he knew it. that voice could pull anyone in, it was like a siren's. it begged tsukishima to come closer, sit next to him.

 _ **He wants you so bad don't you see?**_ the voice said to him, and foolishly he listened.

“Tadashi?”

“oh my god!” Yamaguchi blurted out, his singing coming to fruition.

“you scared me knucklehead” he landed a punched his shoulder, it didn’t even leave a stinging pain in its tracks

“Sorry, can I sit here?”

“oh yeah of course”

Yamaguchi scooted over, patting the space next to him. The two of them now side by side, the rough edges of flaking paint brushed his fingertips, bits of brown wood peaked under the peeling pieces of off white paint. No one came here except for Yamaguchi, it was old and forgotten about and no one had bothered with fixing or getting rid of it. Yamaguchi had told him that’s why he liked it so much. The feeling of remembering the forgotten.

He fiddled with his thumbs, pondering when would be the best time to completely make a fool of himself in front of this boy and have him running for the hills. He turned his gaze to Yamaguchi trying to muster the courage to say something but his stomach just twisted into knots.

Tsukishima's thoughts were jumbled and fast, new ideas and scenarios popping in then leaving just as quickly; the many little ideas turning into big ones, that avalanched till they consumed him. He wanted to tell Yamaguchi how he felt, how he lay awake thinking of him, how he’d fight any motherfucker insight if Yamaguchi so much as asked. how he was his eternal soulmate and how much he wanted Yamaguchi to be his. He opened his mouth to say just that but all that came out was air. As tsukishima was rethinking all of his life decisions and trying to come up with the most poetic and loving confession known to man, Yamaguchi stayed oblivious.

A second soft “Tadashi,” broke the silence the two had created.

“yes, Tsukki?”

their eyes were locked, Yamaguchi's head tilted up to meet eyes with him, the same way tsukishima had imagined it back when they were younger. He grabbed Yamaguchi’s hands and clasped them in his, rubbing his thumb against the supple skin of his palm.

“Yama I don’t think I’m gonna be able to fully articulate how I’m feeling, I doubt I ever will but I’ll try.”

Yamaguchi stared up at him confused, trying to decode his words.

“Yama, I,” wait no I can’t just tell him that I’m undeniably in love with him, so much so that I’d dedicate my entire existence to him, no, I have to play it suave and cool. “Yama, for some time my feelings for you have become something more than platonic. I’ve been thinking it over and I just think I’m,” he paused as he thought about what he was to say next. “What I’m trying to say is uh,” Tsukkishima gulped, his mouth was dry and his hands were shaking

“I like you Tadashi, and I wanna go out with you.”

Tsukkishima stared down at his hands waiting for Yamaguchi to respond. waiting for either reciprocation or a scoff of disgust. He looked back up to see Yamaguchi's reaction; his eyes were wide and his lips slightly parted. “Yamaguchi I’m sorry it’s fine if you-“ Tsukushima was cut off by the feeling of warm hands cupping his face and soft lips pressing against his.

The soft kiss only lasted meer seconds such little time to understand the small gesture

Yamaguchi turned his head, smiling softly, and went to fiddle with his jacket sleeve. while Tsukishima stood frozen, eyes blown and wide. the brown freckled skin of Yamaguchi's cheeks were rosy and he presented so coyly with every little action. tsukishima smirked, he'd seriously got him to act out in such a way damn who would’ve thought? even though he acted like a sly little shit his stomach was swarming with butterflies and was flustered just as much.

“Tadashi… I’m gonna kiss you so hard”

“Oh please do so” 

________________________

Tsukki and Yama walked home together, neither spoke, allowing the sounds of birds and wind to speak for them. as they walked Yamaguchi would take small glances at Tukishima trying to entice him to look back, and he would but his vision would only flicker. they had passed by a couple walking their dog, they were practically clinging onto each other. Yamaguchi must have seen them and wanted to do the same. That's why he brushed his small hand against his, he was trying to get him to hold his hand, but he wouldn’t. in his peripheral vision, he’d seen Yama pouting at the lack of affection like a sad puppy on the side of the road.

_Oh Tadashi, you're going to make me cave_

He struggled to keep his hand from inching any closer to the other boy's hand but his body had completely ignored his brain till it was far too late to go back. His long fingers were interlocked with Yamaguchi's. Yamaguchi's head faced him but his eyes were dead set on their hands, his cheeks glew red, eyes look like they'd fall out of his head.

“Don’t do that with your face it makes you look stupid”

“Gomen Tsukki” the boy had mumbled into his sleeve. He turned away from the blonde shit head to try and hide his flushed cheeks occasionally turning back to flicker his eyes to his hand that was in the tight grasp of Tsukishimas. Tsukishima rolled his eyes at the way Yamaguchi acted when he got embarrassed, get obnoxiously shy in that cute way people do in movies that would get the love interest swooning. The tall boy hunched over so his lips would be in perfect alinement with his boyfriend’s freckled neck. He pressed a tender kiss right below his ear, he pulled back after two seconds standing tall once more with a smirk he wore with pride. “

"Tsukki?!”

“What?”

“What was that for?”

“I dunno” tsukishima shrugged with his right fist in his jacket pocket.

"well warn me next time," he said with too serious of a tone for the context of his words "I might die next time you pull something like that" 

"sure Yama, sure"

________________________

“This is where we part I suppose” “yeah” Yamaguchi's eyes flickered from his shoes to Tsukishima, feet shuffling on the concrete as he moved closer to him, Yamaguchi inching closer and closer to Tsukishima's cheek. Yamaguchi pulled Tsukki down a few inches and kissed his cheek, he leaned over to his ear and whispered “I love you.” ….

_I love you too_

______________________

The door was taunting him, like the door of a haunted house all creepy and shit. His stare intensified on the door as he contemplated just sleeping outside or by better yet sneaking into his room through the window. _Well, I can't sleep outside, because that'll draw way too much attention and I cant sneak in through my window because it's locked ... shit._ Sadly for tsukishima, there was no other way but the front door.

Tsukkishima turned the knob and steadily cracked the door open just enough to fit himself in. He tiptoed inside, nudged his shoes off with his toes then sliding into his slippers. He heard his father talking with his mother at the dinner table groaning on and on about how stressful his work was. 

_Okay, Kei you got this all you gotta do is slowly walk into your room without alerting mom or dad, you got this. okay, let's do this._ He took a single step towards the hallway when he heard his father call his name.

“Kei, when’d you get here? come sit!”

Tsukishiama groaned “coming.”

“So how was school,” his mother asked with a tight-lipped smile that twitched slightly.

“good, we didn’t have practice today”

“oh, really? then why’d you come home late Kei?” his dad asked, pointing his fork at him.

“I was with my friend, we walked home together”

“was this friend a girl?” his father had raised a brow when asking the question his mother on the other hand rolled her eyes the pinching her nose bridge in annoyance. 

“Isao, stop it”

“oh come on I just wanna know”

“well it’s not your place to ask such quest-“

Tsukishima cut off his mother calmly lying through his teeth, “they're a girl,” his eyes shifted to his dad, waiting for him to react.

“that’s my boy!” his dad shouted, slapping his back with his fat hand laughing heartily.

“Isao, please leave the boy be the girls just a friend, right Kei”

he nodded in response to his mother hoping the two would drop so he could go to his room and stay there till morning.

“boys his age like girls Annya come on be happy our sons got a girl”

 _But I don't_ tsukishima thought _I had just confessed to my best friend of 6 years and I am now dating, that's not exactly something id think you'd be proud of father._ Tuskishima hadn’t exactly ever been into girls in his childhood or like ever. even with the handful that were interested in him and had confessed to him, in the most stereotypical high school romcom way possible, he never reciprocated the feeling.

“um I have to go,” he said coughing into his fist “I got homework” he pushed himself from the table, heading off to his room.

as tsukishima walked to his room he swore he went deaf, the sounds that surrounded him were muffled with a dull ringing hum that went along with it. He felt nauseous like he would pass out any second now if he didn’t lay his head down. he swung open the door and threw himself onto his bed, the springs compressed underneath him and the bits of wrappers and clothes that littered his bed confined him to a slim proportion of space. Tsukishima's knew his father well enough that he’d probably shit his pants if he found he was gay, he might even drop dead if he found out he was dating Yamaguchi. His last words would be along the lines of “I can’t believe I let that little fairy into my house to corrupt you” and the last thing Tsukishima's father would ever see is him and his boyfriend making out or something scandalous of that sort. He laughed at the thought it was stupid and absurd but it, for some odd reason amused and comforted him. his father was nothing more than a whiny bitch baby who had no power over him. He was no one. He was nothing.

.....

mm, that’s a nice thought

__________________________


End file.
